Greed Island, Need Island
by daisuke-li
Summary: Gon and Killua have been in Greed Island for a week now, and Gon's now beginning to question Killua's embarassment everytime Gon tells him how he feels. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Greed Island, Need Island **by daisuke-li

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter, although if I did I'd get off my sick ass and continue with the manga! People are waiting Togashi!

**Spoilers:** None, I never put spoilers in these kinds of fics

**Pairing:** Gon X Killua (My two absolute favorite characters!)

**Author's Note:** Be warned! I tend to make very detailed fics, so if you don't like or approve of this stuff, please stay because I want to hear your ranting. I'm doing this fic for the sole purpose of "Why not?" I lost interest in anime a while ago, but Hunter X Hunter brought it all back. This is before Biscuit joins them and after Gon refuses to join that one guy's team. So please enjoy!

"()" thoughts  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke-li: My two favorite anime characters! What's up?

Killua: Not much, killing

Daisuke-li: WHAT?

Killua: Just kidding

Daisuke-li: phew So Gon, how's Greed Island so far?

Gon: It's great, lots of fun!

Daisuke-li: Glad to hear. I hope you two are prepared for what's about to happen.

Killua: Yup

Gon: Huh?

Daisuke-li: Whispering to Killua Oh yeah, forgot how naïve he is.

Killua: Like you?

Daisuke-li: Hey, I'm not that bad.

Killua: But you said it yourself in NexGear that you have Gon's personality.

Daisuke-li: Shut up, let's begin!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since Gon and Killua had entered Greed Island, and so far, they've been having a blast.

"Oh Gon! Thank goodness you turned down those people. It probably would've taken the fun out of all of this." Killua thanked Gon as they strolled through the city.

"Good thing. I'd rather it be just you and me." Gon responded.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me again." Killua said while turning a little red.

Gon then stopped walking and faced Killua. "Killua." Killua then gave his attention to Gon. "Why is it that you're always embarrassed every time I say how I like being with you and being your friend?"

Killua turned even more red and looked away. "It's just, well, because.." He wanted to lie, like he always does, but to Gon, he had the hardest time. "(I can't tell him, he's too naïve and innocent to even be able to understand what I'm feeling.) I'm just not used to it that's all." It was true, he's still not used to the fact that there's someone who actually enjoys his company.

He's been with Gon for nearly a year now and recognizes him as his best friend. He was happy with him, happier than he's ever been.

"Killua." Killua snapped out of his train of thought.

"Uh, yeah."

"What do you think we should do today? I want to rest from all the card gathering." Gon told him.

"Yeah, me too. So what do you want to do?" Killua asked.

"Let's go play some games!" Gon exclaimed. Both of them quickly made their way to some local events and enjoyed all the festivities that were being held. Killua was especially enjoying himself, but also remembering the question that Gon had asked him.

"(This is why I can't tell you Gon. I don't want to risk losing this great friendship I have with you. You've always been happy. As for me, I can't imagine what I'd do if you stopped being my friend.)" Although Killua and Gon were the same age, their backgrounds were complete opposites.

Since Gon had grown up close with nature, he was very ignorant when it came to the outside world. His ignorance could be better described as innocence. Killua was also ignorant of the outside world since he was raised as an assassin in a mansion on a mountain rising above 12,000 ft. But he looked at the world a whole different way, but the more he stayed with Gon, the more he began to look at things through his eyes.

Killua, however was not innocent. He knew of things he shouldn't have, but because of his second older brother Milluki, it was nearly impossible to not know about those things.

Several hours had passed and Gon and Killua were exhausted from all the events they had participated in. They did, however, earn lots of money and some cards worth keeping. They soon checked into a nice inn and made their way into their room.

Once inside, they both realized that there was only one bed. "Oh well, it'll be like that time on the ship during the third part of the hunter exam." Gon said.

Killua was not pleased. That time on the ship was fine, because he was still getting to know Gon and determining whether or not, he was his friend, but now, sleeping on the same bed was going to be torture for Killua. "Oh joy."

It was already night time, so both of them got ready for bed. Gon had already climbed into the bed when Killua spoke out, "Uh Gon,"

"Yeah Killua?" Gon was sitting up looking straight at him.

He wanted to tell Gon that he couldn't sleep in the same bed with him, but then he'd have to explain himself. "It's nothing." Killua slowly climbed into the bed himself and positioned himself as far away from Gon as possible.

Gon noticed how Killua kept his distance and was wondering why. "Killua? What's wrong? Why are you so close to the edge?"

The moment Killua heard Gon's question, he pretended to not hear him and fall asleep. Gon automatically assumed that Killua was already asleep, so he just decided to forget about it and go to sleep himself.

"(I'm sorry Gon, but if I get close to you, I might do something I'll regret. I don't know if I can ever tell you how much I love you. You gave me a reason to smile. You taught me how to cherish life. You've always been there for me even when I ran away!)" Tears were forming in Killua's eyes. He wanted to tell Gon so much, but he didn't want to scare him away.

"I love you Gon." He quietly whispered without realizing.

Gon, who wasn't completely asleep yet, heard Killua's voice. "(Huh? Did Killua say something? It should like I love you or something.)" He then heard Killua's sniffs from his crying. Gon quickly crawled over to Killua and put his hand on Killua's shoulder.

The moment Killua felt Gon's touch, he snapped directly at Gon and showed him his tears.

"Gon!" Killua was caught off guard.

"Killua, why are you crying?" Gon sounded concern in his question.

"What?" Killua now felt stupid for letting Gon see him crying. "It's because, it's because" Killua was at a loss, he had no idea what to say, until Gon interrupted.

"I also heard you say something."

Killua's eyes widened, "(Oh no! Did I say that out loud? Gon could've easily heard it! Oh no oh no!)" Killua's eyes were completely shut and tears continued to flow down his eyes.

Gon then realized what Killua had said and leaned forward and kissed Killua on the lips. Killua's eyes snapped open at the feel of Gon's lips on his. When they broke, Killua was the first to talk.

"Wha…? Why?" He was confused.

"You said you love me, and well, I love you too Killua." Killua was still confused.

"But why did you kiss…?"

Gon cut him off. "Aunt Mito told me a while ago that when you love some a lot and you know they love you, you should share a kiss."

Killua's mood switched from sad to happy in that instant. "Gon!" He jumped forward and hugged him. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to tell you! I loved you ever since you came for me at my home. I love you so much!" Killua kissed Gon again.

"I love you too Killua. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you." They continued hugging and laughing for a while.

After probably 10 minutes, they both just stopped and laid down beside each other. "I needed that so much." Killua said.

"I'm so happy that you love me." Gon added. This time, Killua smiled. "Now you're not embarrassed anymore!" Gon was even happier that Killua didn't feel embarrassed anymore whenever Gon would tell him his feelings.

To be continued………….  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke-li: It's not over yet, but I feel that this is a nice place to stop for now. turns to Killua and Gon and noticing their wide eyes

Gon & Killua: EWWWW! How could you make us do that?

Daisuke-li: I thought you already knew Killua?

Killua: I did! But I had no idea it'd feel like that!

Daisuke-li: Are you telling me that you didn't like being with each other like that?

Both of them look at each and smile

Killua: I guess

Gon: YEAH!

Killua: But you can't make us go any further. he then notices the grin on my face You are! You can't!

Daisuke-li: Sorry Kil, it's the readers' call. If they demand I bring the juicy part, you better be ready.

Gon: What are you two talking about?

Both of us: Nothing! Nothing!

Daisuke-li: Okay, I always do that to add some humor, furthermore, every slash fic I do, I always have to add my famous bloopers. Get ready!

BLOOPERS

"Killua." Killua snapped out of his train of thought.

"Uh, yeah." He then looked at Gon's stupid face.

"BLAH!" He was sticking his tongue out at him.

"GON YOU IDIOT!"

BEEP BEEP

It was already night time, so both of them got ready for bed. Gon had already climbed into the bed when Killua spoke out, "Uh Gon,"

"Yeah Killua?" Gon was sitting up looking straight at him.

He wanted to tell Gon that he couldn't sleep in the same bed with him, but then he'd have to explain himself. "It's nothing." When Killua went to sit on the bed, Gon quickly got out and moved the bed.

THUMP

"GON YOU IDIOT!"

BEEP BEEP

Killua whispered something and Gon heard something come out of Killua's mouth.

"Killua, did you say something?"

Killua whispered again, but Gon couldn't understand. "What?"

He then said out loud, laughing a little, "Losers say what!" Gon then jumped on him.

"KILLUA YOU IDIOT!"

BEEP BEEP

Killua's eyes were completely shut and tears continued to flow down his eyes. He then felt something on his lips.

It was kind of dry, when he opened his eyes he saw a hand face in front of him "I love you Killua." The hand moved in sync with Gon's words.

"GRR, GON YOU IDIOT!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Daisuke-li: Okay people! I basically wrote this story off the top of my head. I didn't plan it out at all actually. Tell me what you think and soon, I'll get you the best part. Tell me what you think of the bloopers, the next one will also have. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! I'm back! Such a great response from everyone!!

Anyways, here's chapter 2!

After the whole bedroom incident, Killua felt a whole cloud of relief hovering above him. "(I still can't believe Gon loves me more than a friend. I was so worried over nothing!)" Killua would not stop smiling the entire time since last night.

Gon noticed this, but couldn't help but constantly smile himself. Although, he remembered what Killua had told him before they left.

"_Okay Gon, we may love each other, but doesn't mean that we could show it to others or let them know. They wouldn't understand and would try to break us up."_

Gon didn't really understand why, even though Killua told him that others wouldn't like it. "(Killua said that even Leorio and Kurapica might not understand. But they're our best friends, how could they not understand?)" Gon decided to listen to Killua and keep their relationship to themselves.

"So Gon, want to continue collecting cards again?" Killua asked.

"Not yet, I just want to get used to us being together like this." Killua was a little surprised when Gon said that, but he understood.

"Of course, this is still pretty big for both of us. We should probably dedicate the whole week to us being together." Killua suggested.

"That sounds great!" Gon briefly hugged Killua. Killua was happy at the idea that he'll have a whole week to just being with Gon and not worrying about anything else. Killua wanted to take this week and use it to get even closer to Gon.

"(Okay, Gon's happy with the whole week idea, question is what are we going to do to make us closer, without giving anyone else any idea that we're together?)" Killua tried to figure out something that wasn't too obvious or something that they haven't already been doing.

Killua thought hard and only a few thoughts came to him. However, those thoughts were things that Gon probably never knew about, let alone witnessed. "(It's probably the only way for us to be the closest we can be, but it seems so wrong! Ack! It's the worst! Stupid Milluki, putting these thoughts in my head! Oh well, if I do it with someone, that someone will always be Gon. Who knows? With him it might be right.)"

Gon and Killua just spent the day walking around the village together, enjoying everything as if it was the first time looking at it.

"I never noticed how beautiful this village was, and everyone in it." Gon said.

"Yeah, it's breathtaking, and being with you makes it so much more enjoyable." Killua told Gon.

This time, it was Gon who got embarrassed. "Stop Killua, that's too much." Killua laughed a little. For once it was Gon who felt embarrassed and not Killua. Killua actually enjoyed seeing Gon embarrassed, but he wouldn't admit it to Gon.

Gon then looked at Killua and smiled again. "What's with the smile, Gon?" Killua asked, knowing the answer already.

"The fact that I'm with I'm with the one I love, there's nothing better, except maybe finding my father." Gon told him.

Killua had to admit, this was the very first time he'd ever felt really loved by anyone, which he hates his family for depriving him of. Gon and Killua had left the village and entered the forest. Where they were, the forest wasn't thick so they were easily able to see the sky and the village still.

The sun finally began to set while they were still walking into the forest together. When night fell, they were in the forest enough to no longer see the village, which Killua wanted, so they camped out.

Both Gon and Killua could see well enough in the dark so a fire wasn't necessary, plus they didn't want to make it obvious to anyone that they were there so they both went into Zetsu. With a little tent over them, they both cuddled together and gazed at the night sky.

"It's so beautiful, almost like it was the real night sky." Gon pointed out as he stared wide eyed at the sky.

However, it wasn't the sky that Killua was staring at. "(God I want him, but I'm not sure if he wants me. I'm not even sure if he knows about what I want.)"

Gon was aware that Killua was staring at him. "Killua, let's just gaze at the sky together for now, okay?" Killua shook out of his trace and nodded.

He moved closer to Gon and joined him in looking at the sky. "It is beautiful. Even if this isn't a real place, I wouldn't mind staying here forever, as long as I'm with you."

Gon turned red again, "B-but we can't, we still have to find Ging, Killua." Killua had momentarily forgotten about that as he was just too preoccupied with Gon.

Killua realized that he had said something somewhat selfish. "Yeah, we should find him first before thinking about us." Killua said.

Gon then put his hand on Killua's, "We can still have us, but finding Ging is still my top priority Killua." Gon told him. Killua closed his eyes because he was slightly saddened by Gon's remark because the only reason why he was also searching for Ging was just to be with Gon.

Suddenly, Killua felt something on his lips, Gon was kissing him again. "(Gon keeps on doing that! But I love it.)" Killua kissed back and wrapped his arms around Gon at the same time. Gon returned the hug. "(I'm so happy to have met you Gon, you've really shed so much light on me.)"

Killua had started crying at that same moment. When Gon felt the tear touch his cheek he broke it off. "What's wrong Killua?"

Killua pulled back a little and looked Gon straight in the eyes. "I just love you so much Gon and I'm just so happy to have met you Gon. I don't even want to know how life would be like had I not met you." Killua hugged Gon pretty tight.

"I'm extremely happy to have met you Killua. Like I told you before, you're the first kid friend that I ever had and I couldn't imagine this journey without you." He lifted up Killua's head and kissed him once more, but this time he let his tongue push against Killua's lips.

Killua's eyes shot wide open as he felt Gon's tongue and eagerly opened his mouth to allow access. This time Killua had been more bold and attempted to go further with this. He reached down and grabbed the bottom of Gon's shirt and lifted it up.

Gon broke the kiss just so he could also take off Killua's shirt too. When both their shirts were off and on the floor, Killua built up the courage to ask Gon, "Are you sure you want to do this? I didn't even know you knew stuff like this." Killua pointed out.

Gon smiled, "You didn't think I didn't see what you were watching in the hotel at York Shin."

Killua's face faltered, "(It's my fault?)" That made Killua laugh a little, "(Oh well, at least I don't have to feel like I'm taking advantage of him.)" Killua proceeded by kissing Gon again while reaching down at his shorts and underwear. As he pulled them down, he also took the liberty of pulling off Gon's boots also.

Gon now completely naked, Killua had to be in the same situation, so he swiftly removed his shoes, shorts, and underwear. They then stopped to stare at each other's bodies.

They've seen each other naked before, but this was the first time either of them actually paid attention. Killua already had a hard on from when they first kissed, but the moment that Gon saw Killua's, his went up also. Killua found it a bit funny and really cute.

He then pounced on Gon and furiously assaulted his mouth while rubbing his cock along Gon's. Gon moaned at the new sensation and hugged Killua in order to press him tighter on him, while moving his hips upward to rub against Killua even more.

Both boys made out furiously on the thin blanket the Killua had brought while grinded their cocks against the other's. Gon then rolled Killua over so that he was on top. "You think I didn't know anything. I'll show you what I saw when you were watching that show."

Gon began to trail kisses down Killua's body. Killua shivered in pleasure. This was the first time someone was doing something to his body that brought him pleasure instead of pain. Gon gave each of Killua's nipples a good licking, making them hard, before continuing on his descent. After a few more seconds of licking and sucking around his abdomen, Gon finally reached his destination.

With his right hand, Gon gave Killua's cock a little squeeze before doing anything else. This brought out a sudden gasp from Killua, which amused Gon. Gon then started stroking Killua's length while giving the head a few kisses.

Killua began to get a bit impatient, "Gon please." Gon, willing to listen to Killua, slowly opened his mouth to wrap around the head and removed his hand so he could start taking in the length. Killua was about 3 inches big, which was normal for a kid his age.

When Gon had the entire length in his mouth, he gave the head a lick and a light suck, bring out a pretty loud moan from Killua. Gon smirked right when he heard than and began bobbing his head up and down Killua's length.

"Aww, Gon, this feels so good." Killua was loving every moment of Gon's "job" on him. But he also wanted to do it to Gon also, he'd been hungry for his cock for a while now, so he got up a bit to pick up Gon and turn him so his cock would be directly above his face. And he did this while Gon was still sucking him off.

Killua immediately took Gon's cock into his mouth and began giving Gon the same pleasure that he had been receiving. Gon let out a loud muffled moan as Killua's mouth wrapped itself around his hard length. Gon was slightly bigger then Killua, 3 ½ inches to be exact. Both boys continued to suck each other off for a while until finally, Killua released Gon's cock for a moment, "Gon, I'm going to cum!" With that Killua's seed shot out into Gon's mouth.

As the hot liquid poured into Gon's mouth and began to swallow it as it flowed in. Gon loved how Killua's seed tasted and continued to suck his cock to pump out whatever was left. Killua had gotten back to Gon's cock after his orgasm had died down.

A few moments later, Gon let out a loud groan while still sucking on Killua as he burst into Killua's waiting mouth. Killua sucked as hard as he could in order to drain Gon's cock of all its worth.

Gon slowly got up, turned around to face Killua, and kissed him, allowing the two boys to exchange their seeds, tasting themselves in the other's mouth. They once again started to rub their cocks against each other in order to get it hard again.

When both were hard again, Killua laid Gon on his back. "Just lay down, there's something I've been wanting to try." Killua sat up and positioned his butt over Gon's length and began to sit on it. His cock was still moist and slippery from the sucking which provided some lubrication. Killua bit his lip and closed his eyes due to the pain but still continued until Gon's cock was completely inside him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Gon was feeling the pleasure of being inside Killua. Even though he already knew, Killua still asked Gon, "how does it feel?"

Gon sat up so he could look directly at Killua, "it's the most amazing thing I've ever felt." Gon hugged Killua and kissed him. With that, Killua slowly lifted his body off Gon's cock until only the head was inside then quickly sat back down.

Both of them screamed in each other's mouths as the intense amounts of pleasure shot through their bodies. Killua started speeding up the rhythm as Gon began to push his hips upward with Killua's every descent.

The boys were already glistening in sweat as Gon's length slide in and out of Killua. "Unn, Killua, I'm going to cum!" Killua sped it up a little more, "Ahhh!" Gon yelled as he released his seed inside Killua. Killua continued to move on Gon's cock to continue to pump his cock.

Gon collapsed back on the blanket, panting. Killua then got off Gon allowing his cock to lay limp on Gon's stomach. "That felt so good, but what about you Killua?" Gon asked. Right at that moment, Killua lifted up Gon's legs to reveal his boyhole. Killua was about to start licking it, until Gon stopped him, "What are you doing?"

Killua then looked up at Gon, "If you didn't notice, doing that, at first, hurts, and I wouldn't want to hurt you at all." Killua said and smiled at him. He then proceeded to licking Gon's hole to prepare him for his cock. He continued licking it and even went as far as pushing his tongue into Gon. This brought out a "yipe" from Gon, although Gon was enjoying it very much.

"(If this feels this good, I can't wait for Killua to put his dick inside of me.)" Gon eagerly awaited Killua to finish preparing him. After a few more moments of Killua pushing his tongue in and out, he finally got up and faced Gon.

"Okay, it still might hurt a bit, so if it does just tell me and I'll stop." Killua then started pushing into Gon. Gon did feel some pain, but he didn't want Killua to know. However, Killua was able to sense that Gon was in pain and stopped. "I'm sorry Gon! I didn't want to…" Gon had pulled Killua down and kissed and hugged him tight. At the same time, he wrapped his legs around Killua to continue to push his cock inside of him.

Moments later Killua was buried inside of Gon, breaking their kiss. They then stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "Killua."

"Mm?" Killua responded.

"I think I like it better when you're inside me." Gon told him. Hearing that from Gon made Killua kiss him right away and start moving in and out of him. Gon started hugging Killua again tightly as Killua started going faster. Gon broke their kiss because he really needed to moan loudly. "Ahh Killua! This feels so good! I never want you to stop!"

Killua started to go as fast as he could, swiftly gliding in and out of Gon. Killua then took a hold of Gon's cock and started pumping him in the same quick rhythm of his thrusts.

Both boys were moaning pretty loudly, but they didn't care who came at the moment. Killua stared at Gon, with his mouth hanging open, tongue sticking out a bit making Gon pull his head down to tackle his tongue with his own. Pretty soon, with Killua thrusting in him and pumping his cock, Gon couldn't take it anymore and burst all over their stomachs.

With Gon's orgasm making his muscles tightening around Killua, this drove him to his limit, spilling his seed inside of Gon, so much that some dripped outside of Gon's hole. Killua slowly lowered himself on top of Gon as the effects of the orgasm died down.

Gon rolled him on the side so he wouldn't suffocate him. The two boys laid together, panting, all spent. "Gon, I love you so much." Killua told him.

Gon smiled and gave Killua one more kiss, "I love you too Killua more than anything." With that both boys fell asleep, with Killua still inside of Gon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke-li: So boys, what did you think? sees them both asleep from exhaustion sigh, oh well, it was incredibly cute. Hope it wasn't cheesy though, I tend to get a bit cheesy when it comes to lovely dovey stuff.

But it's not over yet! We still have BLOOPERS!!!

BEEP BEEP

"Yeah, it's breathtaking, and being with you makes it so much more enjoyable." Killua told Gon.

This time, it was Gon who got embarrassed, but not for the reason Killua hoped.

"Gon, why are you embarrassed?"

"Because I have to walk around this place with you!"

"HEY!!!"

BEEP BEEP

"It's so beautiful, almost like it was the real night sky." Gon pointed out as he stared wide eyed at the sky.

However, it wasn't the sky that Killua was staring at. Gon didn't notice it until it was too late, Killua picked up a cockroach and threw it at Gon, "AHHHH! KILLUA!!!!"

BEEP BEEP

Gon was aware that Killua was staring at him. "Killua, let's just gaze at the sky together for now, okay?" Killua shook out of his trace and nodded.

He moved closer to Gon and closer, up to the point where he actually pushed Gon over, "hehe"

"KILLUA!!!!"

BEEP BEEP

Killua realized that he had said something somewhat selfish. "Yeah, we should find him first before thinking about us." Killua said.

Gon then put his hand on Killua's, Killua immediately pulled his hand away in disgust, "What the freak is on your hand?" Killua's hand was now slimey.

When he looked at Gon, "BLAH!!!!" drool had been dripping from his mouth.

"THAT'S GROSS GON!!!"

BEEP BEEP

Killua had started crying at that same moment. When Gon felt the tear touch his cheek he broke it off. "What's wrong Killua?"

Killua pulled back a little and looked Gon straight in the eyes. "Yo face!"

"Not funny!"

BEEP BEEP

Gon smiled, "You didn't think I didn't see what you were watching in the hotel at York Shin."

Killua's face faltered, "Dora?"

"Really?"

"Of course not! Although, I do sense that Kalluto watches it."

"Oh, eww, Dora."

BEEP BEEP

He then pounced on Gon, but right at that moment, Gon rolled over, making Killua hit the floor flat on his face.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FO…." Gon kissed Killua right away and saw him melt in his arms.

Gon winked, "Works every time!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

)))))THE END(((((


End file.
